Stranger
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Shane leaves Morganville in search of a new home. What will happen? Songfic, Clane, One-shot please RXR!


**Songfic for Stranger by Jamestown Story. This is more of a Shane fic but it has Claine at the end. (SPOILER ALERT: contains spoilers for Bitter Blood)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any lyrics or song used n this fic. It's strictly for entertainment purposes!**

_I used to walk, I used to wander down these roads _

_Searching for a place that I could call my home_

_ But I never seem to find Anywhere I didn't leave behind_

_ I packed my things, followed the wind_

_ Adding distance to the places I had been _

_The air was warm, but I was cold within_

I walk down the dusty road, book bag on my back, and suitcase in one hand. I walk away from my hometown and think to myself that this is really it. Amelie let me and Claire leave Morganville after saving her from Naomi. Claire decided to stay but I packed up and left. Too much goes on in Morganville to stay and the recent events were the icing on the cake. From Naomi controlling Michael, to Michael kissing Claire, me and Claire breaking up, and then helping her save her crazy boss. I feel stupid for not listening to Claire, and when I found out I begged for the forgiveness that never came. I really messed up bad, so I left and I won't go back. I reach the next town, and stop for the night. Town after town, city after city, I walk all over texas, trying to find a new home.  
I shiver at cold breeze as I walk down the highway towards Dallas, Texas. I've visited 4 small towns including Morley's town, during the last week and yet nothing seems right. Maybe if I see a city with a bunch of people, I might feel at home.

_I walked for miles until I came across a southern bell_

_ Who led me to a town, where people hung around For their whole life,_

_ It was the perfect place But somehow I just didn't feel at home_

_So I left before the sun came up at dawn_

_But it was cold, so I caught a cab_

_When I told him to go anywhere he laughed_

_And what he said, I'll never forget_

I stood in Dallas for a week before I felt like I didn't belong. So I set out again and walked westward instead of north. I probably walked for hours before the sun started to set. I looked around but all I saw was sand, dust, dusty roads, and a woman. Wait what? I walk over to the woman, who seemed exhausted by the bags under her eyes, and dirty clothes, and her large suitcase.

"Um excuse me, are you okay?" I asked. What the hell, I should be just walking past her, like I usually would have. I think Claire made me soft..Damn I miss her..

"Oh yes, I'm just trying to get home, I spent all my money in Dallas so I had no money to get home, I've walked for quite a long time." The woman says. Her soft voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I take a closer look at the woman and realize she isn't that much older than 35.  
Her long blonde hair is tied in a bun, and her light face is red from the sun. She wears a yellow and blue sun dress with sandals. She's carrying a large blue suitcase that looks way too heavy for her.

"Oh well how far is your home? Maybe I could help?" Yep, Claire made me soft. I see the womans hazel eyes light up as she smiles widely.

"Oh thank you young man. My hometown is just a few miles from here. My names Savannah by the way." She extends a pale hand and I shake it gently and smile.

"Shane, nice to meet you. Here let me get your suitcase." I say and she hands me her suitcase, which is heavier than mines but not enough to bother me. She leads the way and she makes small talk.

"So Shane where'ya from?" She asks. I stiffen slightly before I shrug.

"A town in the middle of nowhere. Nothing special really."

"Oh." I guess she could sense that I don't want to talk about 'home'. So she doesn't ask anymore about it. We make it to a town about two hours later, the sign reading 'welcome to Darrin Town' **(yes I made it up)**. Savannah smiles at me and invites me for dinner at her place, and I agree. The small town would be just a little bigger than Morganville, minus the vamps.  
I look around as we walk through the town towards her house. It's a quiet but friendly town, unlike Morganville. Everyone seems to help each other and talk with one another. I hurry to catch up to Savannah, noticing I was walking really slow admiring the town. I think I could get used to a place like this. We reach Savannah's house, a small two-story home, painted blue and a turquoise. Walking inside, a rush of warm feelings surround me. I look around and the house has a nice feeling about it. A place I could call home. Savannah invites me to the kitchen while I watch her cook and she tells me about her home and the town.

"It looks like a really nice place. Do you live here alone?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, never had a husband nor any kids, but there's enough little kids in this town to look after. I own a Daycare a few blocks down." She says. We talk as we eat dinner, which was just spaghetti with sauce and some garlic bread. After dinner she invites me to stay the night, since it's getting late. I thank her and get my things up in her guest room. She gives me a fresh towel to take a shower and I do. Coming out, I almost forget I'm in her house. A sinking feeling in my stomach forms. I start to feel awkward. I hurry to my room and get dressed. When I finished I look around at the warm room but I start to feel like I don't belong here. I repack my things and head downstairs. I look at the time, 10:43. I walk to the livingroom where Savannah sits watching the news. She looks at me, then to my bags and understanding fills her eyes. She stands up and smiles softly.

"Not homey huh?" She says and I shake my head.

"It is, just not a home for me. Thank you so much for everything." I say and she nods. She tells me to wait before walking off to the kitchen. She returns several minutes later with a clear bag of sandwiches and some cash. She hands me both, smiling. I begin to protest before she stops me.

"There's a cab place four blocks south of here. Here's some money for the trip, it beats walking. And some food so you don't get hungry. Think of it as a thank you and good luck. Hope you find what you're looking for." She says and I thank her. Putting the cash and sandwiches away, I leave her house and head to the cab place. I shiver at how cold it was, and hurry. I reach the cab place, and see only three cabs there. I look at them before a man comes out from one and motions for me to come and I do. I get in, putting my stuff in his trunk.

"Where'ya goin' son?" He says. He looked like a man in his 40's, balding head, and wise but kind eyes. He smiles at me and I just shrug.

"Just go anywhere, doesn't matter to me." I tell him. He looks at me for a long time before he laughs. I tense up and he smiles at me.

"Let me tell you somethin' son."

_He said 'Son you've got to understand _

_Happiness has never been a place that you can go _

_It's the people that you know _

_I could take you further east or west _

_But I don't think you'll rest until you go _

_Back to the ones who truly make a place a home'_

_'Take me home, That's where I want to go _

_So take me home, Yessir I want to go home'_

The drive back to Morganville was terrifying. Not because I'm crazy enough to go back to a town run by vampires, no, because my stomach was doing flips and turns. Anxiety racked my body as I thought of Michael, Eve and mostly Claire. Would they take me back? What about Claire? I sigh as I close my eyes and drift into a fitful sleep. When I wake up we're on the outskirts of Morganville. I smile slightly at the sign, before fishing out the cash Savannah gave me. I hand him all of it and tell him thanks, getting my things, he drives off and I sigh.

"This is it.." I mutter to myself and I take my first steps back home.

_I realize, taking this walk down memory lane _

_The best advice I ever got was on that day _

_I owe my life and everything _

_To a stranger, I don't even know his name_

I smile to myself as I hear Claire downstairs with our kids. It's been seven years since I returned. Claire and the others accepted me back and we started over, and worked on our relationship. Three years ago we had twins Savannah, after the woman who helped me find my way home, and Gregory. I smile as I make my way down to Claire, my wife and soul mate. I spin her around from the livingroom entrance and kiss her. She moans slightly at the surprise. I look at her as she smiles, lighting up her gorgeous face even more.

"Come on Shane, we'll be late for the party." She says so me and I nod, picking up Savannah, and Claire holding Gregory.

"Mommy, did Daddy ever leave here?" Gregory asks. Claire nods as we walk down the street towards the Glass House, for the kid's birthday party. We told them early about vampires, seeming as their godfather is one.

"Why did you come back Daddy?" Savannah asks this time. I smile and kiss her head, holding Claire's free hand.

"Because sweetie, someone told me that I couldn't just go anywhere to find a home. It was with people I loved, and I love mommy so I came back to her, I came back home." I tell her. I look at Claire and smile widely and she reciprocates it. I owe everything I have now to that guy in the cab, and I couldn't be happier.

**Please Review!**


End file.
